This invention relates to an improved pallet useful for storing or for conveying articles, such as industrial parts. In the manufacture of many different kinds of industrial parts, as for example, automotive parts, it is conventional to place the parts upon pallets for storage or for movement. The transportation of the parts between manufacturing operations or between different use or storage locations is accomplished by moving the parts loaded pallet. Typically, a pallet may be moved upon a truck, railroad car, a fork truck or other mechanized lift-type vehicle, or upon a suitable conveyor.
Conventional pallets generally comprise a platform upon which the parts are positioned. Sometimes, the parts may be rested directly upon the upper surface of the platform. At other times, they may be loaded into containers, such as boxes or baskets which are placed upon the platform. In some instances, nests or cradle-like supports are mounted upon the platforms to receive and hold the parts. The shapes of the nests or cradles correspond to the portions of the parts which fit into them so that the parts can be stabilized upon the pallet surface to avoid damage or prevent movement relative to the pallet.
Usually, pallets are formed either of wood or of metal. Likewise, the typical cradles or nests that are used with pallets, have been formed of wood cut to the required forms or of metal bent, cut, and welded to the required shapes.
The conventional wood and metal materials that are used present problems. That is, the wood used for pallets is relatively expensive and considerable labor is needed to fashion wood into pallets and nests. Further, wood pallets are easily damaged so that re-use of wood pallets is limited. Consequently, wood pallets are relatively expensive. In addition, since wood is flammable, particularly when oil soaked, the use of pallets within factory buildings is undesirable.
Generally, metal pallets are heavy, which increases handling and shipping costs. Also, metal pallets are relatively expensive to make. Since they can be easily damaged in transit, and they frequently corrode, their useful lives are very limited. Moreover, they require painting or an oil covering to inhibit corrosion, which makes them flammable.
Thus, there has been a need for relatively inexpensive, fire-resistant, durable pallets, particularly of the type useful for nesting or cradling articles.